Atif Dudaković
|death_date= |birth_place= Orahova, Socialist Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance=1976 - 1992 (Yugoslav People's Army) 1992 - ? |serviceyears= |rank=Lieutenant General |branch=Army of the Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina |commands=Commander of the 5th Corps |unit= |battles=Croatian War of Independence (Battle of Šibenik) Bosnian War (Siege of Bihać, Operation Tiger, Operation Sana) }} Atif Dudaković (born 2 December 1953) is a former general in the Bosnian army. During the Bosnian War Dudaković was in command of the Bihać enclave that was surrounded and besieged from 1991 to 1995, commanding the 5th Corps. After the war he became the general commander of the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina army. Biography Dudaković was born in the village of Orahova near Bosanska Gradiška. He served in the Yugoslav People's Army (JNA), teaching at an artillery school in Zadar and a military academy in Belgrade. In 1991, at the beginning of the Croatian War of Independence, he served as the artillery superintendent of the 9th Corps of the JNA with headquarters in Knin, and was directly subordinated to the Serb General Ratko Mladić. At this point he left the federal army. After the outbreak of the war in Bosnia, Dudaković joined the newly established Army of the Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina (ARBiH). Eventually he became commander of the 5th Corps, defending Bihać. The situation there was difficult as Bihać was surrounded on all sides by enemies of the ARBiH: by the Army of Republika Srpska; by Republic of Serb Krajina; and by forces of the Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia, the renegade Bosniak forces of Fikret Abdić. The 5th Corps successfully defended the enclave and in 1995 broke out from the encirclement and captured the towns of Bosanski Petrovac, Bosanska Krupa, Ključ, Sanski Most and were on the verge of entering Prijedor and Banja Luka before the United States forced an end to the war. After the war he continued to serve in the Bosnian army, holding the top positions of Deputy Chief of Joint General Staff of Army of the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina and Commander of Joint Command of Army of the Federation. Since 2005 he has been under investigation for war crimes allegedly committed against ethnic Serbs in 1995. In September 2006, the Serbian television stations B92 and Radio Television of Serbia broadcast two video tapes one of which apparently shows Dudaković giving an order of "fire" or "burn it all" referring to a Serb village during Operation Sana in 1995. After the video was released Dudaković gave a statement saying: In 2010, he joined the Party for Bosnia and Herzegovina of Haris Silajdžić. Military ranks JNA *Major (1988) ARBiH *Brigadier *Brigadier General (21 August 1994) *Division General (7 August 1995) *Lieutenant General References Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Bosniak people Category:Bosniaks of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Muslims Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina generals Category:People from Gradiška, Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:People of the Bosnian War Category:People of the Croatian War of Independence Category:Officers of the Yugoslav People's Army